Where Is My Mind?
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: They got the Unsub, but not before he injured one of their own. But just when they thought the nightmare was over...turns out he has a partner. Don't own CM. Morgan/J.J, friendship and J.J/Will. R&R! Rated M for violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**They got the Unsub, but not before he injures one of their own. But just when they thought the nightmare was over...turns out he's got a partner.  
><strong>

**A/N: Don't own CM! J.J/Morgan friendship and of course J.J/Will. This is also set during season 7 and after the whole Doyle debacle. Anyway, remember to R&R and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Andrew Larson! FBI!"

His voice echoed in the neighbourhood and he exchanged glances with the blonde next to him, who nodded. He looked at his team behind him, who all nodded as well. He took a deep breath and kicked his leg out, causing the door before him to fall to the floor with a thud. They filed in silently, but all stopped in their tracks. They knew from looking at it from the outside, that this place was a mansion...but this...

The living room itself was wide enough to fit a normal house. There was a hallway leading out to the left from the living room that they could see from the entrance, and there was another living room to their right with a hallway beyond it. There was also an upstairs area and Morgan sighed.

"This place is massive, Hotch." Morgan said, looking around. Hotch seemed to think for a minute, then nodded to himself.

"J.J, Morgan upstairs. Prentiss, Rossi, the right. Reid, with me, we'll go left."

Everyone nodded and Morgan climbed each step with care, his mind totally focused on the task set to him. He heard J.J behind him and as he turned the corner of the stairs, he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair in his peripherary, and he grinned. He knew she had his back. They got to the top and Morgan looked left and right.

"I'll take right, you take left." J.J said. He nodded, but called out to her last minute.

"J.J?" She whipped around, looking at him, confused.

"Be careful." He whispered. Her eyes became soft and she mouthed, "You, too" before walking down the corridor, her gun raised. Morgan followed suite, going the opposite way. J.J checked each room, feeling like a badass everytime she struck her foot out to open a door...despite the fact that the doors were unlocked and easily opened with a simple kick.

Until she came across a locked door.

She took a deep breath and kicked out with all her strength. The door fell to the floor, much to her surprise. She entered the room, gun raised.

And felt a sharp pain at the back of her head.

She fell to the floor, the world spinning around her and she felt her head being raised off the floor, then slammed back down, repeatedly. She tried to fight the guy off but he was too strong.

"Dammit! MORGAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up, bitch!" The guy growled. He elbowed her in the face and J.J was struggling to stay conscious.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the guy was being lifted off her and thrown to the floor by Morgan, who handcuffed him. Hotch and Prentiss came in, followed by Rossi and Reid. Morgan ran over to J.J who was lying on the floor.

"J.J? You okay?"

She looked up at him and raised her hand to her head.

"I'm fine." She said, wincing as she sat up.

"We'll get an ambulance, don't worry."

"No! No, I don't need one. I'm fine." She said, trying to get up. Morgan put his hand on her shoulder.

"J.J, he smacked you with a shovel, and when I came in here he was pummeling your head to the ground."

"J.J, are you hurt?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." Morgan said.

"NO!" J.J yelled over him, gritting her teeth.

"I'm fine, Derek." She said, looking at him fiercely. He sighed, but nodded, helping her up.

"Alright."

"This isn't over." Andrew said, grinning sadistically.

"Shut up!" Morgan said angrily. Rossi hauled him away and the rest of the team left the mansion as police began to show up.

"Let's get him back to the station." Hotch said, and one of the officers nodded, taking Andrew off Rossi's hands and shoving him into the police car.

"Looks like our job here is done." Morgan said, sighing.

"Yeah...I just wish we would've gotten him before he murdered and raped five women." J.J said. She winced and clutched her head and Morgan helped keep her steady as she swayed.

"J.J, are you sure you shouldn't go to a hospital?"

"I'm fine, Derek. It's just a headache." She said, sighing.

"Alright, fine."

Hotch and the rest of the team came up to them and Prentiss was watching J.J.

"You okay, Jayj?"

"Fine." She said, wincing. Prentiss nodded, but kept watching her.

"Reid, Prentiss, Rossi...you head over to his address and search his house...he may have more victims we don't know about. Morgan, come with me to the station."

"And me?" J.J said, surprised that he didn't acknowledge her.

"Aren't you going to the hospital?" Hotch asked her.

"I'm fine! It's just a headache!" She said, sighing. Hotch nodded.

"Alright then, come with us to the station."

* * *

><p>"I TOLD YOU THIS ISN'T OVER!" Andrew Larson yelled loudly, as two police officers dragged him into the station.<p>

"SHUT UP!" One of them yelled angrily, shoving him angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Morgan said, watching Andrew suspiciously as they pushed him into an interrogation room.

"What isn't wrong with that guy? He murdered and raped five women, broke into a multibillionare's mansion..." J.J said, sitting down and clutching her head while writing down something. Morgan watched her.

"J.J, are you sure-"

"If you ask me one more time, I'm gonna shove this pencil so far up your-"

"Noted. Sorry I asked." Morgan said, raising his arms in defeat. He stopped one of the passing officers, though.

"Yes, Agent Morgan?"

"Do you guys have any Tylenol or Advil here? Agent Jareau got pretty roughed up out in the field today."

"I'll be back in a second." The officer said, nodding.

"Thanks, man." Morgan turned back to J.J, who was glaring at him.

"Look, Tylenol isn't going to kill you."

"But it's gonna make me drowsy." J.J said, sighing.

"Good. Go to the hotel and get some rest. We got the bad guy and it's over. You don't have to be so alert 24/7, J.J."

She smiled, but looked at him sadly.

"With the amount of people we put away, and how five more seem to replace every serial killer we catch, I have every reason to be alert 24/7, Derek." She said, sighing. He sighed, too. She had a fair point.

Her phone rang shrilly and she answered it, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hey, Em. You're on speaker."

"You need to interrogate Andrew Larson right now!"

Morgan looked at J.J, confused. She cleared her throat.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Reid and I just found a whole bunch of photos of the victims, and someone was taking photos of a man in a ski mask raping the woman. We think the man in the ski mask is Andrew."

J.J's eyes went wide and Morgan closed his, sighing angrily.

"The son of a bitch has a partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Morgan and J.J watched Hotch inside the interrogation room with Andrew, who was looking at Hotch with a smirk on his face. Hotch continued drilling him, trying to get an answer as to who his partner was, but Andrew didn't bat an eyelash. He stayed with that ridiculous smirk on his face and all Morgan wanted to do was slap it right off.

"Andrew...if you co-operate with us...if you tell us the name of your partner, we can ease your sentence." Hotch said, looking at him with a stern look. Andrew grinned and leaned in.

"Can I get something to eat? I'm starving." Hotch didn't display his emotions, but Morgan knew this guy was getting on his last nerve. He left the interrogation room and sighed when he walked up to J.J and Morgan.

"We're missing something here." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"We got the profile right, though. Male, mid to late twenties, extremely confident. Sexual sadist." J.J said. She winced and and Morgan noticed.

"Except now, we're looking for two unsubs. Our profile could apply to either one of them." Hotch said.

"Well look at how confident this guy is, Hotch. And Emily said she was sure it was Andrew in that ski mask." Morgan said.

"We need to create a whole other profile for our second unsub. The problem is..."

"We have nothing to go on with..." J.J said, sighing. She winced again.

"Well, it's pretty clear that the second unsub is someone shy. He takes the photos so that Andrew can get off on them, but maybe this second unsub is someone who prefers killing the women because he feels they portray a flaw that's a part of him. Erectile dysfunction, maybe..."

"So we could be looking for someone who doesn't have much bulk to them...someone more reserved and an outsider." J.J said. She winced again and Morgan looked at her.

"We could be looking at a number of people...this doesn't look good." Hotch said, sighing.

"J.J..." Morgan said.

"I'm fine. Don't start." She said. She grabbed the Tylenol packet on the table and popped a pill into her mouth.

Morgan's phone rang and he answered it, looking at the Caller ID.

"Yeah, Prentiss?"

"Okay, so we found some letters that look like they're from the unsubs partner. Uh..."can't wait to go hunting again...the girl we picked tonight was gorgeous...I hope you had fun doing your part...today was a blast...we should do this again sometime...'"

"Something tells me that's the good parts of the letters." Morgan said, sighing.

"You don't even want to read the rest." Prentiss said, her tone disgusted. "But the unsub signed each letter with the initials "R.D" at the bottom."

"Okay, I'll call Garcia and ask her to run those initials against anyone who might have even remotely crossed paths with Andrew."

"Got it."

Morgan called Garcia and she answered at the first ring.

"The ever pleasant god of everything technical is now blessing you with her ever ready powers of awesomeness. Watcha got?"

"Wow, straight into it baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Ah, of course my chocolate bunny. After hearing that Mr Scumbag of the century has a partner, I'd like for both of them to be put behind bars for eternity."

"Okay, then help me do that. Prentiss found some letters at Andrew's house, and the letters had...content of what they did."

"Content as in..." Garcia thought about it for a second. "Oh, god, that's disgusting. Can we just please find this guy and put them both in a dark hole where they can never resurface!"

"I know babygirl. Each letter was signed with the initials "R.D"...I need you to run those initials and Andrew Larson into that wonderful computer of yours and see if you get a hit."

"You got it, and btw, the computer is not wonderful. I am."

"Of course you are, Garcia." J.J said, smiling.

"Oh, my little gumdrop is there and no one told me?" Garcia said. Morgan laughed and J.J sighed.

"I'm guessing you heard?"

"Yes I heard! That's about half of the reason I want both of them in a dark hole! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Garcia. It's just a hit to the head."

"With a shovel." Morgan muttered. J.J glared at him.

"Garcia, can you please just run the initials and get back to us when you get something?" Hotch asked. Morgan and J.J jumped, forgetting he was there.

"Yes, sir. I'm on it right now and I'll call you when I get something! Garcia out!" She hung up.

"I'm gonna get back in there and see if I can get anything from him..."

"Wait, Hotch...he said he wants food." J.J said. Hotch looked at her incredulously.

"And?"

"And...go in there with food, be sympathetic and we might get something." Hotch shook his head.

"Can't...he already knows I want answers from him and I don't empathize with him."

"Then I'll go in and-"

Morgan's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"Whoa, that was fast." He said, when he answered it.

"Oh come on, I can hack into the Pentagon in under 10 seconds if I wanted to. Finding names and addresses is like asking me to go on vacation." Garcia said.

"So, what've you got?"

"I've got three names. Randy Dystrek, he worked with Andrew for two years when they were teenagers at a local restaurant. They don't seem to have any other contact, though. We've got a Rupert Dunland, who is Andrew's ex boss and a Robert Dayland, who worked with Andrew for four years under Rupert, but got fired last year with Andrew because of...oh ew."

"What?"

"He was caught with Andrew looking into the girls toilets. What a perv..."

"Okay, he's probably our best bet." J.J said.

"Garcia, give us all three addresses, just in case. Morgan, J.J go check out Robert Dayland's house first. I'll call Prentiss and tell her and Rossi to go to Rupert's house, I'll get Reid and we'll head over to Randy's."

"Got it."

"Good luck my chickens!" Garcia said. Morgan shook his head, but smiled and hung up on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Morgan kept his eyes on the road, but glanced every so often at J.J. She continued to wince and he knew the Tylenol wasn't helping her headache at all.

"So if this Robert Dayland guy turns out to be the unsub, what do we do?" J.J asked him. He sighed and shrugged.

"We bag and tag him. Put him and his friend away for a long time."

"Right. But how are WE going to do that?" J.J asked. Morgan thought about it for awhile, then came up with an answer as the GPS told him to turn left. He signalled.

"Well, this time we aren't seperating, whatsoever. Don't want your head getting bashed in again."

J.J rolled her eyes and Morgan grinned.

"We'll find him, J.J. Even if it isn't Robert, we've got Prentiss and Rossi and Rupert's house and Reid and Hotch at Randy's." She smiled and nodded.

"Right." They stayed silent for awhile until Morgan noticed she was still wincing. Finally, the pain seemed to become too much for her and she groaned, doubling over in pain and clutching her head.

"J.J?" Morgan asked softly.

"This headache just keeps getting worse." She moaned. Morgan pulled over and looked at her.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He said, beginning to turn around. She grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"When we find Robert and determine who Andrew's partner is, I promise I'll go to the hospital and get checked out. " J.J said.

"J.J..."

"No, Morgan. I don't want some stupid headache to be the reason some girl doesn't make it home today. So can we please, just find Andrew's partner and go home?" She pleaded. Morgan sighed, but nodded.

"Okay."

Morgan drove back onto the road, praying that something wasn't seriously wrong with the blonde bombshell sitting next to him.

* * *

><p>He finally arrived at Robert Dayland's house and looked around the ordinary suburb.<p>

"Man...imagine if this guy turns out to be our other unsub. Just a regular guy, in a regular neighbourhood..."

"It reminds me of home..." J.J said, looking around. She shivered and Morgan looked at her. She looked back at him.

"Remind me to talk with Will about security when we get home." She said. Morgan chuckled softly as they got out of the car and walked across Robert's lawn. She knocked on the door twice.

"Robert Dayland?" She called out. They heard the sound of breaking glass and Morgan looked up at J.J. She grabbed her gun, pulling it out of its holster and gripping it tightly with both hands.

"ROBERT DAYLAND! FBI!" Morgan called out. He knocked again and they heard heavy footfalls.

"What the..." J.J looked up at Morgan, who nodded and kicked the door down. They looked around and saw nothing but an empty hallway, stairs and a living room on the left.

"I'll go upstairs, you check down here." J.J said.

"What did I say in the car?" Morgan said fiercely. J.J glared at him.

"Get over it! We have to get this guy before he escapes!" She snapped. Morgan went to say something back, but she already tore up the stairs.

"J.J!" He whispered angrily.

She ignored his calls and looked around. There was a room to the left, two to the right and one down a hallway in front of her. She took the two rooms to the right.

Empty.

She doubled back and took the room to the left.

All she found inside was an empty bed and a painting of a rose petal.

Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Morgan entered the kitchen and saw a glass cup on the floor.<p>

"So you dropped that..." Morgan said, walking out of the second exit to the kitchen and arriving at the stairs.

"And ran up here..." He whispered. He was just about to start climbing the stairs when he heard a loud thump.

"J.J!" He called out, throwing caution out the window. He just reached the top of the stairs when he found a man-

dragging J.J by her arms.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!" Morgan roared.

The man turned and hurled a knife at Morgan. He rolled out of the way and it sunk into the wall. Morgan raised his gun-

and was met with another pointing directly at his face.

"Drop it." The man said fiercely. Morgan looked into his blue eyes in anger, but dropped his gun. The guy raised his gun and smacked Morgan over the head and he fell to the floor, unconscious. The man looked around, sweating profusely, and grabbed J.J once more, dragging her down the stairs and out into the lawn. He looked around, made sure no one was watching, and shoved her into the backseat of his car.

"We're gonna have some fun Agent..." He grabbed the pocket of her pants and pulled out her credentials.

"Jareau." He said, grinning widely. She shut the door and jumped into the drivers seat, pulling out of the driveway-

and taking J.J with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really don't want to write this chapter or the next one, because they involve a lot of horrible things happening to J.J. I wish I could cut this from the story but I feel like in doing so, it won't make the story traumatic. Man, this sucks. Ah well, thought I'd just give you guys a warning about what's ahead. *sad face***

Chapter Four

"Hotch, they're still not answering." Reid said, hanging up his phone and looking at his boss in worry.

"Call Emily and Rossi, ask them if they can get through to Morgan or J.J."

"Okay..." Reid dialled Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Emily, we can't get through to J.J or Morgan. Can you and Rossi try?"

"Um, okay. Rossi? Reid and Hotch can't get through to Morgan and J.J."

"I'll call them now." They heard Rossi say.

"What's going on?" Emily asked Reid.

"Morgan and J.J went to Robert Dayland's house and they haven't contacted us since."

"Well, we just left Rupert Dunland's house and he has an albi. He's been on holiday with his wife for the past two months, they just got back last night." Prentiss said.

"Morgan's not answering. I'm trying J.J now." Rossi said anxiously. Prentiss sighed, closing her eyes.

"We just got back from Randy Dystrek's, his wife was there and she told us he's in Alaska, his mom is sick and he's visiting her." Reid said.

"So it can't be him?"

"We asked his wife if she knew a man named Andrew Larson and she said her husband's never mentioned him. I don't think they've spoken to each other at all since Andrew left that job. It's highly unlikely that he's our unsub." Hotch said.

"But his mother becoming sick could've been his stressor." Prentiss said. Reid shook his head, forgetting he was on the phone.

"Our profile suggested that our unsub was most likely born and raised here in Milwaukee, so we think Andrew's partner most likely was born and raised here, too. Randy was born in Alaska but moved to Milwaukee when he was 11."

"So then our unsub's gotta be Robert."

"Unless it's someone completely different and we're on a wild goose chase." Hotch said, sighing.

"They're both not answering their phones, Hotch." Rossi said.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Reid asked. Hotch turned the car around sharply and put the sirens on.

"Get over to Robert Dayland's address, now."

* * *

><p>She woke up slowly, her eyelids dragging upwards. She wanted nothing more than to rest and just sleep until this entire case was over.<p>

She had about five seconds of peace before her brain caught up with the pain.

She tried to scream, but found she couldn't.

She went to touch her head, the pain making her eyes blur.

But she couldn't move.

She blinked several times, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a bare room, lying on a bed.

And her arms and legs were tied to each side of the bed, tape pressed against her mouth, stopping her from screaming.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes both from the pain and the realisation of the situation she was in and she struggled against the ropes tying her hands.

She looked down and her heart dropped.

Her clothes were gone. All that remained were her white lacy underwear and matching bra.

_Damn it, J.J. Did you have to wear the good lingerie today! _She cursed in her mind.

She heard the door creak open and knew the person coming through was not her team.

He laughed coldly at her and she refused to look at him, instead looking at the shapes and patterns on the ceiling.

"You know...I hear the media brag about you guys a lot. The FBI's best team. They pick apart the minds of criminals...they find the answers when no one else can..."

He sat right next to her now, and she could see him from the corner of her eye.

"If you guys were so great...you would've realised that Andrew's not the guy you're looking for...well, he is. I mean, he's the one who does all the slashing and the killing...Me, personally...never enjoyed blood. But Andrew...he's made me see a new side. It's always been me and him...I do the raping, he takes the photos, he kills them. That was our routine...but now that you and your special little team took him away from me...well...i'll just have to take up both parts of the job, now won't I?"

_Oh, god._

J.J closed her eyes, wishing she was back in the car with Morgan and stopping him from entering Robert's house, or stopping them from seperating.

"Andrew always liked killing the girls...but me, well...I don't know, it never did anything for me." He was talking to her like they were having a casual cup of coffee at a cafe. Like she wasn't strapped down to the bed against her will.

"No, I never saw any fun in killing people. But now...I don't know...the sight of their blood on the floor...it's exhilirating. But you know what? Andrew, he kills them too quickly. He doesn't like to drag it out. He doesn't like to watch them squirm and squeal. Me...ohhh...I LIVE for that." He said. He leaned in and sniffed her hair and she couldn't help herself. She started crying. He laughed and she looked down, noticing he had a small dagger in his hands.

"Let me just see..." He placed the dagger right at her left side, under her bra. Her heartbeat quickened and she closed her eyes.

_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream..._

He pressed down and dragged the dagger along her skin. Blood slowly dripped down to the side and to her back and she couldn't help it. The pain was too much. She screamed against the tape, her back arching off the bed and Robert laughed once more, his eyes closed. He took the dagger off her skin and pressed his forehead against hers, his light brown hair mingling with her long blonde locks. His breathing was ragged and he sighed.

"Man that just...oh that just makes me so excited." He whispered. He kissed her cheek and got off the bed, taking his jacket off.

_Oh god, no. Please don't tell me this his happening. J.J wake up! WAKE UP! _

She closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, he was looming over her, a massive grin on his face.

"Let's have some fun, agent Jareau."

She felt his fingers brush against her thighs and ride up to the top of her underwear.

She tried to make herself black out, but she felt every second of it.

She felt like dying. Like running to the edge of a cliff and jumping off without looking back.

And when thoughts of Will and Henry surfaced to the top of her mind she began to cry.

He seemed to enjoy that, watching her cry as he pressed himself more tightly against her body.

All she could do was pray that the team would find her before this man killed her.

But with each passing moment, more pain began to circulate throughout her whole body.

And she began to wonder if she wasn't already dead.

* * *

><p>"MORGAN!" Prentiss ran into the house, taking in the knocked down door and broken glass in the kitchen. She ran up the stairs, Hotch and Reid following behind her.<p>

And she found Morgan spread eagle on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh god!"

She turned him over and lightly slapped his cheek.

"Morgan, wake up!" She called frantically.

"J.J!" Hotch called out, looking into each room. Morgan's eyelids fluttered and he looked up at Prentiss.

"Em...Em...where's J.J?" He panted.

"What do you mean, Morgan?" He sat up, wincing and touching the cut on his forehead.

"J.J...she was right there...The unsub was dragging her and I told him to stop...he threw a knife at me and I got out of the way...and then he had a gun in my face and then he hit me. Where...where is she?"

"Morgan, lie back down."

"No! Not until I find her." Morgan said fiercely, wincing as he stood up. Hotch joined them, his face grim.

"She's not here."

"What?" Prentiss choked out. Morgan punched the wall.

"Son of a bitch. He took her."

* * *

><p>Robert Dayland finally lay off her, sweating and gasping. She was still crying and his frustration deepened.<p>

"Now...time to test something..." He whispered. He'd been thinking about it for awhile, but he hadn't been sure. But the exhiliration...the rush giving her that cut gave him.

He had to try.

He looked at her and punched her right across the face.

Her eyes closed in surprise and didn't re-open. She was unconscious.

He slowly untied her from the bed and lifted her into his arms. He carried her down to the cellar, where he had everything planned.

He was actually starting to realise that the FBI catching Andrew wasn't such a bad thing after all.

He had been planning on getting rid of Andrew anyway.

He wanted to do the job by himself.

And now, looking down at the young blonde in his arms, he knew he made the right choice.

He lay her down on the cold metal table, strapping her arms and legs in.

He looked down at the instruments before him and grinned.

He was definitely going to have fun doing this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Agent Jareau..."

The pounding in her head was making her want to throw up. She felt like her brain had expanded in size and was pushing against her skull. Her vision was blurring, her stomach was turning and all she wanted to do was sleep. She could feel a tingling sensation in her arms, and something kept tapping against her thigh.

Her hands were shaking severely.

Something was wrong and she could tell.

But when her vision finally settled a little, and she saw Robert Dayland next to her...

She knew things were about to get a lot worse. He looked down at her, a massive grin lighting up his features.

She got angry.

"I swear to god when my team finds you, they are going to kill you." She croaked. He laughed and grabbed his dagger from a table full of other instruments J.J didn't dare look at.

"It'll take them awhile though, won't it? And in that while, how 'bout you and me have some fun?" She watched as he placed the dagger against her thigh, then lifted it and smacked it back down. She grit her teeth and small moan escaped from her lips, but she didn't give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. He started cutting a line just above her bellybutton and again, she didn't scream. He glared at her in frustration and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"SCREAM!" He yelled. His dagger flicked upwards and cut her cheek and she turned her face in instinct. She felt blood dripping down her cheek.

"How does Andrew do it?" He said, sighing. He seemed angry and saddened that he couldn't make it work. He sat there, thinking for ages, until he brightened up and suddenly undid the chains around her arms. She went to hit him, but her hands were still shaking, her arms were still tingling. Her body felt too heavy to even respond. He sat her up, lifting her and sitting down behind her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and arched her head back. He placed the dagger against her stomach, and then dragged the dagger to her chest tauntingly. The cold metal hit her collarbone and she gasped slightly.

He pressed the tip of it down and slid the blade, opening the skin and cutting her down, stopping right above her right breast. And this time, she did scream. Because god, did it hurt. It hurt more than anything. He still had her hair in his hand and he tilted her head up as she screamed. He was laughing, euphoric at the sound of her pain.

"There we go." He said, grinning. She sagged against him, wanting more than anything to throw up from all the pain. He slammed her back down, tying her hands up once more. He pressed the dagger against her hip and dragged it upward until it met with the cut already on her left side. She didn't want to scream, but at this point she was too far gone. She screamed, begging him to stop and he almost whooped in glee. He rubbed his hands together, setting the knife down and picking up something else instead.

J.J tried to see what it was, but her vision was blurring once more.

He started placing something on her body. Two on her elbows, two chest, and two on each temple.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, confused.

And then, pain like nothing before was soaring throughout every bone in her body.

She screamed until her voicebox felt like it was about to tear. Her back arched off the table, and she could only vaguely here Robert laughing over her own screams.

She had no idea how many volts of electricity was currently zapping her body but god, did it hurt.

Finally, it stopped.

She was bordering between unconsciousness and consciousness.

"They'll find you..." She muttered. He growled angrily and grabbed something J.J couldn't see.

He came into her peripherary and she almost screamed again, but she didn't get the opportunity.

He shoved a tube down her throat and she struggled against him. He put a large funnel in the hole on the top of the tube and J.J struggled even harder.

He grabbed a bucket of water beside him and poured into the funnel and J.J choked, gagging on the water. He punched her right in the throat and he pulled the tube out. She felt her body slam back down on the table as she spluttered water all over the place.

He went over to the voltage box and J.J gasped, preparing herself for more pain.

This time, blood filled her mouth and she was positive her voicebox did tear.

* * *

><p>"Morgan!"<p>

Hotch ran after his long time friend, but he would not hear reason. Morgan ran into the interrogation room and grabbed Andrew, punching him as hard as he could.

"MORGAN!" Hotchner yelled.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Morgan yelled, throwing Andrew against the glass. It cracked and he fell to the floor, bleeding.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Morgan roared again.

And to his surprise, Andrew starting crying.

"Please, stop, stop!" He cried. Morgan growled and lifted him by the collar.

"Where do you take the women?" Morgan asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

J.J was his partner. His friend. His sister.

And she was gone.

He needed to get her back.

"He owns another property. Robert. It's this big green house, hard to miss. 247 Lexington Avenue." He whispered. Morgan let him go and walked back outside, heading straight to the SUV.

"Prentiss, go with him!" Hotch called out. She followed Morgan immediately. He was shaking with grief and Prentiss grabbed the car keys.

"Let me." She said. She jumped into the drivers seat and drove off, putting the sirens on. She looked at Morgan and saw him holding J.J's phone in his hands. Hotch had found it at Robert's house on the floor.

"We have to call Will." Prentiss said.

"Not until we find her." Morgan said hoarsely. Prentiss nodded, praying that they actually would find her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The minute Prentiss's foot hit the brakes, Morgan flew out of the car, pulling his gun out of its holster and running to the green house before them.

"Morgan, we should wait for the SWAT team!" Prentiss called out, jumping out after him.

"Prentiss, J.J is in there! I'm not waiting for a goddamn SWAT team!" Morgan yelled, turning back to look at her.

"Oh god..." Prentiss sighed. Morgan ran up to the door and kicked it down without hesitation.

"MORGAN!" Prentiss ran in after him...

And found him nowhere in sight. She looked in the living room to her left, and stood in the entrance, unsure of what to do.

"Morgan?" She whispered.

He popped up in the hallway in front of her, walking toward her slowly.

"He's not anywhere here..." Morgan whispered to her.

"I'll check upstairs, you look around down here."

"No way! Last time I left J.J by herself, she got kidnapped!" Morgan said furiously.

"Morgan, I know. But if this son of a bitch gets away, J.J is going to be living in fear for the rest of her life. I want him locked away, and the only way we're going to get that is if we seperate and find him as quick as we can." Prentiss said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Weren't you just begging me to wait for a SWAT team?" Morgan asked her softly.

"That was before you knocked a door down and made our prescence known." She said, laughing gently. Morgan saw she was fighting to keep control. She wanted to find J.J just as bad as he did, and she wanted the son of a bitch who took her to go down.

"Okay, go. But please, for god's sake, Emily. Be careful."

"I will."

She ran up the stairs and Morgan walked back into the living room, his heart beating frantically.

Prentiss looked around, her heart racing.

Was J.J in one of these rooms?

"J.J?" She whispered softly.

She heard a creak behind her. She turned.

And a fist connected with her face.

She staggered, gripping the stairwell for support and rolled to the side as a leg came swinging toward her stomach. She stood up, adrenaline pumping through her veins and saw a man with blue eyes and light brown hair glaring at her angrily.

She flicked her eyes to the floor behind him and saw her gun a few inches from his right foot. She lifted her fists up and smirked.

"Come on, you sick son of a bitch." She growled. He swung his left arm forward and she grabbed it, kicking him in the stomach with her right foot. He hurled backwards and she tackled him. They smashed into the door behind him and the door cracked. They both fell to the floor and Emily looked behind her, getting up and grabbing her gun.

Robert got up-

And Emily pushed her gun to the back of his head.

"Don't. Move." She said through gritted teeth, clutching her ribcage in pain.

"EMILY!" Morgan roared. She could hear him flying up the stairs.

"I got him, Derek! I got Robert! FIND J.J!" She yelled. She grabbed her handcuffs from behind her back and kicked Robert to the floor, grabbing his arms.

"Robert Dayland, you are under arrest for five counts of murder and rape and the kidnapping of Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau." She said, trying to keep herself calm.

"I never murdered anyone. And you might want to change that to six counts of rape...oh and torture..." Robert said smugly, his mouth full of blood. Prentiss looked at him, confused, then her eyes widened and she closed her eyes.

"You didn't." She whispered.

"I did." Robert said, nodding proudly. Emily opened her eyes, her hand tightening on her gun.

Anger like never before seized her as flashbacks of Doyle's torture on her raced through her mind.

_"Four leaf clover should be a nice addition to your other tattoos.__" He wheeled something into her peripherary. She found it looked like a tattooing instrument._

_"You still have two, right?"_

_She looked away from Doyle, sighing._

_"Yep...And that's enough ink, thanks." She said, looking back at him, hoping he would take her sarcasm as a sign that she wasn't afraid._

_He did laugh, however. _

_"Ink? North Koreans can't afford ink." He said, turning the device on. "No, no...they brand themselves."_

_She smelt something burning and the realisation began to dawn on her._

_He picked up the poker, and she could see the smoke beginning to rise, saw the tip of it turn cherry red as he turned the heat up._

_She moaned, trying to move away from him, but honestly, how far was she going to get when she was tied to a chair?_

_He gripped her hair tightly and she gasped in pain, breathing heavily. She knew this was going to hurt. He hovered the needle over her right breast.  
><em>

_"The more you fight, the more this will hurt."_

_The poker touched her skin and she yelped out, trying her hardest not to scream as loud as she wanted to..._

She took a deep breath...

And lifted the gun, pointing it right at Robert's head.

"I had a man hold me captive once. He tortured me, too." She whispered. Robert looked at her, still smiling.

"You wanna know what happened to him?" She whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Robert sighed and looked at her lazily.

"Let me guess, he's serving the rest of his life in jail?" Robert said, grinning savagely. Emily shook her head, gritting her teeth. She cocked her gun and Robert's eyes went wide with fear.

"No. He's dead."

BANG!

* * *

><p>"J.J!" Morgan ran down the steps of the cellar.<p>

And what he saw before him made his heart stop and drop to the floor.

"Oh god, no..."

She was lying on a cold metal table, blood smeared all over her body. She was dressed in nothing but her bra and underwear, and there was so much blood, it was dripping off the table and onto the floor.

"No, no, no..." Morgan ran up to her, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her eyes were wide open.

She started crying when she saw him, bursting into hysterics.

"Derek! Oh, god, help me, please!" She cried, struggling with the straps around her arms and ankles.

"J.J breathe, just breathe, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Morgan said. He untied each of the straps and picked her up in his arms, and she hugged him tightly, crying.

"He...raped me...he raped me..." Morgan found it hard to understand her, she was crying so much, her whole body shaking. But he did, and he found himself shaking in fury. But he needed to stay strong, for her. She was holding on to him so tightly, like she was afraid that letting him go meant it was over. That he wasn't real and she was dreaming.

"Shh, J.J it's okay, I'm here. Emily's got him, he's not gonna hurt you anymore." Morgan whispered. He seethed.

_I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch._ He thought.

"J.J!" Morgan turned and saw Emily run into the room and stop before them. She looked up at Emily, still crying and Prentiss brushed her hair back.

"It's okay, J.J. He's dead. You've got nothing to worry about." Emily whispered.

"What happened?" Morgan asked her, surprised.

"I...I went to handcuff him and he attacked me. I got to my gun just in time...I didn't have a choice." She lied, looking at Morgan and sighing. Morgan nodded. Emily looked around, then cursed and looked down, clutching her head in anger.

"J.J...what did this guy do to you?" Emily whispered. Her eyes went wide when she looked at J.J.

"Derek!" Morgan looked up at her and knew something was wrong.

And that's when he noticed J.J's hold on him had gone slack. He let go of her, pulling back...

Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and her whole body began to shake.

"DEREK, SHE'S SEIZING!" Emily screamed.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Morgan roared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Morgan wasn't sure how long he sat there for. Hours. Days. Maybe even years. Will had come bursting through the hospital doors after two hours, demanding to know where J.J was.

"They've taken her into surgery, we haven't heard anything yet." Morgan said.

"Where is the son of a bitch who did this to her?" He growled.

"He's dead." Emily whispered, looking at him. Will looked at her, then ran his fingers through his hair, tears falling down his face.

"How did this happen?" He asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

And Morgan had to explain everything.

How J.J had been captured.

How everytime she got hurt, he was to blame. Because he left her by herself.

Will sighed, and did something Morgan never saw coming.

He hugged him.

"This isn't your fault, Derek. And I know J.J wouldn't want you blaming yourself." He said, his emotions making his New Orleans accent thicker. Morgan nodded.

"Thanks man." He said, sighing.

"Jennifer Jareau?"

They all spun at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" Emily said, running up to the doctor anxiously.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"No, they're her co-workers. I'm her boyfriend, Will LaMontagne." Will said, extending his hand. The doctor shook it.

"She's suffered a severe brain haemorrhage, which was most likely caused from all the head trauma she's suffered lately. She's also lost a lot of blood, and the torture the rest of her body went through caused her to suffer from an acute stress reaction, also known as shock. She's extremely lucky to be alive, the brain and the heart can only take so much pain."

"So she's okay?" Will asked. The doctor sighed.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding in her brain, but because of the stress her body has been through we've put her in an induced coma, to allow her body to heal. However...due to the bleeding in her brain, we aren't 100% sure she's going to come out of it."

"WHAT?" Will burst out.

"If we didn't put her in an induced coma, she would've suffered cardiac arrest, Mr Lamontagne. Her body is under too much stress. She needs to rest. You have nothing to worry about. We've stopped the bleeding in her brain and her vitals are good. Miss Jareau is definitely a fighter, and although I can't guarantee it, I myself believe she will make it out of this. She's in Room 504 if you want to see her."

"How long will she be in a coma for?" Morgan asked anxiously.

"Hard to say. She'll come out of it when she feels ready, I guess."

"Thanks, doc." Morgan said. The doctor nodded and turned, heading back through the door he came from. Will pressed his eyes against his hands.

"Come on, let's go see her." Morgan said. Will shook his head.

"I...I can't...See her like that I just..."

"Morgan, go. I'll help Will get...prepared." Emily said sadly. Morgan nodded and walked into the ICU, looking for Room 504.

He finally found her room and entered.

The sight before him broke his heart.

J.J lay on a hospital bed, tubes connected to her arms and her mouth, helping her breathe. She had a bandage wrapped around her head tightly, her hair cascading over it.

"Oh god, J.J..." Morgan whispered. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Will at the door.

Will broke down crying, walking over to J.J and sitting down next to her, holding her hand.

"Come on." Emily whispered to him. Morgan looked at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks. They both walked outside and Emily looked at him.

"I killed him." She whispered.

"He hurt J.J. And he attacked you. It was self-defence, Emily." Morgan said. She shook her head.

"No...he-he never attacked me. He told me...what he did to her. And I just...I remembered Doyle. And I just...I pulled the trigger. I couldn't stop myself..."

"Oh god, Emily..." Morgan whispered, shock coursing through his body.

"I deserve to go to jail..." She whispered. Morgan grabbed her shoulders.

"He raped J.J, Emily. He tortured her...and not only J.J but five other women and who knows, probably even more. You got rid of a monster."

"That doesn't make me feel better. He was there...defenceless. And I shot him..."

"Emily...those women he raped...J.J...they were defenceless. And he laughed in their faces. He took everything from them. You gave him a taste of his own medicine." Morgan said. She looked at him, nodding sadly.

"But I stooped down to his level...I killed without flinching..." She said, tears falling down her face. Morgan turned her back into the room, forcing her to look at J.J. She sighed, looking away.

"He did that to her, Emily. Our friend. Our sister. Our family. You did it for her."

And with those words, Emily smiled and nodded.

"I'd do anything for her. She's my best friend." She whispered.

"And you just gave her the opportunity to live her life without fear." Morgan whispered back. She nodded and thanked him silently, then walked over to J.J, kissed her forehead and sat down next to her, clutching her other hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Although, I kinda hope you didn't too, 'cause if you enjoyed reading about J.J getting tortured, then you're a sick puppy! :P  
><strong>

Chapter Eight

They had removed the bandage after a week or so of her having it on, but there were still cuts and bruises on her face from Robert's torture. The place they cut open to perform the surgery was above her left ear. There was a scar there, which slightly made her hair appear ruffled and unkempt. She was still in a coma when they had removed the stitches.

After that, the marks from Robert's torture faded.

And then, about a week or two later, she miraculously woke up.

But she wasn't the same.

Not even Will brought her back.

All she did was stare at the ceiling, her eyes always brimming with tears. Everytime someone tried to talk to her, her heart monitor would start beeping like crazy. She would sleep at night, but only three hours or so after falling asleep she would wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. And as soon as she calmed down, she went right back to staring at the ceiling.

The doctors grew concerned after three days.

She didn't eat or drink anything. The doctors came at her with needles, trying to get some nutrition in her and she had a fit. She screamed and yelled, and she jumped out of the hospital bed. Her legs weren't used to moving, and she tripped. There was a small tray full of instruments which fell to the floor with a clatter. When she looked up at them, she had a massive cut above her right eyebrow. The doctors tried to help her, to stitch it up, but she screamed and yelled again and curled up in the corner without moving for hours.

Will refused to bring Henry to see her, saying that he didn't want his son to see his mother this way. The team agreed.

Everytime Garcia came to visit, she would burst into tears before even entering J.J's room.

Hotch was currently arguing with Strauss about how much time off J.J should be getting, which disgusted everyone to no end.

Strauss wanted her back as soon as possible, no matter how hard Hotch tried to tell her that J.J was not well.

Prentiss was still feeling a little guilty over shooting Robert, but whenever she saw J.J's condition her guilt lessened. She was focused on bringing J.J back.

Reid was trying to look for some sort of medicial explanation, because he didn't believe she was simply suffering from PTSD like the doctors did.

Rossi was trying his best to stay strong for the team, something everyone greatly admired about him.

And Morgan...well Morgan was almost as worse as J.J.

He stayed with her every night, just like Will, refusing to leave her side. He barely ate. He felt too guilty to eat.

But all he really wanted was some time alone with her.

Because he knew what she was going through.

When he was younger, living in the projects, he had a man who he idolised more than anything. A man who he knew could help him be free from his prison. But that freedom had come at a price.

Morgan knew what it was like, to have everything taken from you. To feel like a dirty waste of space.

And finally, when Will said he was leaving to check on Henry, Morgan got his opportunity alone with her.

"J.J?" He whispered, getting up and walking to her. No answer. Not unexpected.

"J.J, can I take you somewhere?" He asked her. Again, no answer. He gripped her hand in his.

"Squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no."

Surely, she could manage that?

He waited patiently, until finally, after almost five minutes, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'll be back." He went outside and looked around, before finally finding what he was looking for. He came back into the room, the wheelchair coming to a halt as he walked back to her.

"I'm gonna lift you, and put you in the wheelchair now, okay? Is that okay?" He held her hand and she squeezed once. He scooped her up into his arms and she hung lifelessly. He put her down in the chair and she averted her gaze to straight ahead, her eyes empty. She almost looked like a crazy person. The cut above her eyebrow didn't make her look anymore sane, either. He heard thunder rumbling in the distance and he pushed them into the elevator, pushing the button that led to the roof.

If J.J had any confusion over what he was doing, she didn't show it.

She just sat in the wheelchair, her eyes empty and lifeless. The elevator doors dinged and opened. He wheeled her outside and stood there with her, waiting. Storm clouds were forming above them, but the sun was still setting and it was still visible. Half the sky was donned in black while the other half had rays of orange sunlight.

It was the most gorgeous thing Morgan had ever seen.

Almost ten minutes passed in silence until finally, it began to rain.

Morgan lifted his head, feeling the rain drop down on his skin, and he breathed in, taking the air with joy. He looked down at J.J.

She was looking up at the rain, as if she had no idea what it was.

"Whenever Carl Buford used to do...what he did to me...I used to wait for it to rain...and when it would rain I would stand outside for hours and feel each raindrop hit my skin. And I would think about all the good things about this world. The rain and how it felt against my skin...the wind...the sky...the sheer beauty of everything."

He knelt down beside her.

"Feel each raindrop on your skin, J.J." He yelled over the sound of thunder. "Whenever you feel lost and scared and angry over what happened to you, you come out here and you feel the rain and the wind on your skin. And you look at the sky, and you look at the sun...and you take in the beautiful things this world has to offer. There are bad things in this world, of course there is, but J.J...look around you. There is not one bad thing here. The only bad things in this world are done by bad people. The universe itself, here and now. The rain, the wind, the sunset...everything around you, is beautiful. There is happiness...in even the darkest places. There is always light."

She looked at him, and Morgan could tell, despite the rain, that she was crying. She leaned in on the chair and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know how you feel, J.J. You feel worthless...dirty. Disgusting. Undeserving of the life you've been given because you allowed someone to take it away from you so easily."

She hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"You deserve each raindrop that hits your skin. You deserve each ray of sunshine that's coming through those clouds. You deserve all the beautiful things in life because you are beautiful, Jennifer. And don't let anyone EVER make you feel any different."

And Morgan saw something that made his heart burst with happiness.

A small smile lit up her features. He brushed the pieces of hair that clung to her face from the rain and hugged her tightly.

He knew she would never be okay again.

That everything she'd been through would haunt her forever.

But he knew that she would get through them. Because she was Jennifer Jareau.

His sister. His best friend.

And she was a fighter.


End file.
